1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a portable filleting assembly for use when manually filleting or cleaning fish, wherein the assembly can be used in the field on a variety of available supports. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a filleting assembly in the form of a flexible sheet equipped with a fish-holding clamp and a tie-down assembly for temporarily securing the sheet to a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of cutting boards and similar devices has been provided in the past for cutting or filleting of fish or other meats. Generally speaking, the cutting boards are of a relatively robust construction and may be formed of hardwoods, metal, or rigid synthetic resin materials. Disposable cutting boards have also been proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,478), as have flexible cutting boards (see U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0097915).
Specific fish cleaning devices have also been proposed, such as that depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,630. However, these devices are relatively complex and expensive and moreover, do not readily lend themselves for easy and adaptable field use.
There is therefore a need for an improved filleting sheet adapted for use when cleaning and filleting a fish, wherein the sheet may be readily usable in the field, is not unduly cumbersome to carry, and is easily cleanable and storable, even under possible adverse field conditions.